Suavecitos y Peligrosos
by Blluelilly
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de un momento a otro ya no eres tu mismo sino alguien más? Sintiéndote diferente, viéndote diferente, y quien sabe, hasta pensando diferente. Los planes de Nick cambian drásticamente cuando se mete en un problema con la liebre que encabeza la lista de animales con los que nadie en el ZPD debe meterse…Jack Savage.
1. Chapter 1

Suavecitos y Peligrosos

¿Qué pasaría si de un momento a otro ya no eres tu mismo sino alguien más? Sintiéndote diferente, viéndote diferente, y quien sabe, hasta pensando diferente.

Los planes de Nick cambian drásticamente cuando se mete en un problema con la liebre que encabeza la lista de animales con las que nadie en el ZPD debe meterse…Jack Savage.

Debe encontrar la forma de sobrevivir y de no echar a perder sus planes de ir a la fiesta de Halloween con la chica mas atractiva de toda Zootopia, pero por culpa de una magia negra, la noche de Halloween promete estar llena de terror, suspenso y drama…

¡Un fic de terrorífico de Halloween con el toque de las pulgas zoombis, Spunky y Blluelilly!

Capítulo I

La Maldición

Nick siempre había padecido ese trastorno espantoso, que lo colocaba en posición de desventaja: El miedo de expresar sus sentimientos, aunque él llamaba pánico a la noche de Halloween y se lo había diagnosticado el mismo, desde luego y estaba casi seguro de que existía, así que no era culpa de él que le estuviera costando tanto preguntarle a Judy si quería ir con él a la fiesta de Halloween que se organizaba cada año en el ZPD.

La verdad es que no tenia ni idea de cómo lo lograría ya que solo faltaba un día, pero con paso firme caminaba entre los cubículos acercándose cada vez más al de la gran oficial Hoops, llevando entre sus patas unos deliciosos y espeluznantes chocolates en forma de calaveras.

Se aseguró de respirar cinco veces para tranquilizarse y calmar sus nervios, pero no aflojo el ritmo: No podía dejar que su gran rival, Jack Savage la invitara antes que él y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, choco con la maldita liebre, la caja de chocolates fue a parar al suelo.

Lanzo una mirada asesina a Jack y se agacho a toda prisa a recoger los chocolates dándose media vuelta alejándose a toda prisa, pero a los dos segundos de marcharse la historia se repitió cuando choco de nuevo contra la maldita liebre haciendo que se le volvieran a caer los chocolates de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Estas ciego o qué?! ¿Es que no me has visto? – Gruñó Nick levantando la vista.

Topándose con los inquietantes ojos azules del chico más arrogante de todo el ZPD, que formaba parte de la agencia especial de homicidios y a pesar de ser uno de los oficiales más destacados a Nick jamás le había gustado su actitud.

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo la liebre con una sonrisa burlona.

-En serio ¿Es que tu cerebro no puede comunicarse con tu cuerpo para decirle por dónde puedes ir y por dónde no? -Nick trataba de tranquilizarse.

A su alrededor se empezó a formar un grupito de oficiales, a todas luces interesados en ver al pobre zorro que había sido lo bastante estúpido para provocar la ira de la liebre intolerante.

Nick tenia tantas ganas de poner a ese imbécil en su sitio ¿Quién se creía para arruinarle la vida?

-Piensa primero, Wilde, no digas ninguna estupidez. Se supone que tienes que mantener la cabeza gacha y pasar inadvertido para esa liebre- Dijo Garraza en voz baja al zorro dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

-Creo que deberíamos de arreglar esto afuera- Dijo Nick sin poder controlar su ira.

El zorro sabía que no debería haber agregado lo último, pero como ya lo había dicho, odiaba retractarse ya que no le gustaba ni una mierda la personalidad de ese maldito.

-Encantado de aniquilarte- Soltó la liebre pasándose una de sus patas por la frente, mostrando su hermoso pelaje rayado.

El zorro observó las expresiones confusas de sus compañeros, ya que podían ser expulsados del precinto si el búfalo mala cara se llegaba a enterar. Sus compañeros que se alejaron tratando de ser discretos para no meterse en problemas.

El zorro reprimió la rabia caminando lentamente a la salida del ZPD.

-Vaya, si parece que tienes una buena idea en ese cerebro de mosquito- Dijo Jack siguiendo al zorro.

Como Nick no quería seguir haciéndose notar decidió continuar caminando hasta llegar a un callejón algo escondido, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban. La liebre al contrario parecía que le aburria la situación, como si fuera algo que hiciera todo el tiempo, como si ser un payaso fuera parte de sus genes.

Incapaz de contenerse, el zorro comenzó a acercarse a Jack, mirándolo a los ojos azules y entrecerrando los de él, de color verde.

-Creo que tienes el cerebro completamente frito- Dijo entre risas la liebre.

Nick se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Jack sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

\- ¿Quieres que le pregunte a la oficial Hoops si está dispuesta a salir con un perdedor? -

-Escúchame bien: Primero quiero que te alejes de mi vista- Lo apartó para que dejara de invadir su espacio personal -Quizá si tú y tu horrible pelaje rayadono fueran por el pasillo en línea recta, atropellando, los demás oficiales no tendrían que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser arrollados. Lo siento si tienes problemas de personalidad o si alguien ha rechazado tus wafles está mañana, pero haznos el favor a todos de dejar tus problemas en la puerta del ZPD. Haz algo que te guste o ve a terapia de grupo, tal vez podría ayudarte con tus problemas sociales-

En el callejón no se escuchaba ningún ruido mientras Jack procesaba lo que acababa de oír ya que se confirmaba oficialmente que el zorro era el único animal que había sido capaz de decirle sus verdades.

Seguro de haber sido bien claro y de haber puesto en su sitio a ese imbécil, Nick giró sobre su cuerpo, pero de pronto sintió un golpe en la espalda, se giró hacia la liebre que lo miraba sin emoción alguna sintiendo la cercanía uno del otro que podían sentir sus respiraciones.

-Hola…-De pronto una cobaya de pelaje café con blanco vestida con ropa de gitana de color azul intenso, un cinturón con monedas doradas que se escondían tras un saco verde y un pañuelo color turquesa atado a la cabeza que intensificaba el rojo de sus ojos.

Preocupada, intentaba calmar a esos animales que parecía que estaban a punto de matarse.

\- ¡Esto no te importa! - Gritó Jack lanzándose sobre Nick.

El movimiento de la liebre fue tan rápido que la cobaya al estar tan cerca tuvo que esquivar el golpe girando sobre sus patas.

El zorro intentó cubrir a la cobaya, pero esta de pronto había desaparecido de su vista y al sentir otro golpe en la espalda, y lleno de rabia, con un solo puño comenzó a golpear con asombrosa destreza a Jack, que mientras tanto estaba fuera de si golpeando al zorro.

La cobaya al esquivar la furia de esos dos termino cayendo en un enorme contenedor de basura, se levantó y limpio sus ropas mirando asombrada como esos dos animales trataban de aniquilarse. Luego miró al cielo y busco el sol, pero lo más estremecedor de todo aquello fue su sonrisa.

Buscó en su saco verde y extrajo de su interior uno a uno, hasta un total de trece cascabeles de serpiente. Con escrupulosa minuciosidad los colocó sobre el suelo formando un círculo y comenzó a girar sobre si misma.

De pronto se formo una circunferencia alrededor de los animales que seguían golpeándose con rabia, como si se hubiera levantado una barrera invisible y de la cobaya salían palabras que sonaban a invocación:

\- ¡Suavecitos y bonitos! ¡Suavecitos y bonitos! ¡Suavecitos y bonitos! - Las palabras las repetía una y otra vez.

Una sacudida hizo que el cuerpo de la cobaya se tambaleara y arrodillándose, extendió sus brazos en forma de cruz. El sol comenzó a ocultarse, la luna parecía cobrar vida y los cascabeles que formaban la circunferencia comenzaron a agitarse, la tierra tembló y mágicamente la pelea terminó.

Nick no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría ni como la pelea había terminado, a pesar de los golpes que sentía en todo su cuerpo una sensación extraña le invadía y estaba seguro de que esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas de terror.

El suspenso no había concluido ahí ya que de pronto Jack todavía molesto se puso de pie y al intentar cerrar su puño sintió algo filoso que le toco la palma y vio como de sus patas de pronto salian unas garras afiladas y peligrosas, tocó su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que sus largas orejas eran más pequeñas y su pelaje se había tornado rojizo.

¿Qué es esto? Grito Jack, pero su voz se escuchaba diferente, ya no tenia ese tono hipnótico que conquistaba a todas las chicas.

La figura de Nick también se había tornado en algo aterrador: Tenia largas orejas y el pelaje gris con rayas negras ¡Era una liebre!, Nick no podía decir nada del shock en el que se encontraba

-Lamento haber hecho esto- Dijo la cobaya en tono grave -Pero no me dejaron otra opción- Riendo cada vez más fuerte con una risa aterradora.

Una clase de neblina comenzó a formarse y la cobaya sacudió la cabeza y apresuró el paso hasta desaparecer.

Nick y Jack, Jack y Nick solo quedaron viéndose entre ellos sin saber que pensar.

Mas allá de ese ese callejón, la ciudad de los sueños aguardaba una pesadilla de Halloween. El zorro y la liebre ¿O la liebre y el zorro? Sabían que esa noche jamás la olvidarían ¿Podrían romper el hechizo de esa cobaya?

Recuerden que en Halloween

Antes de que las pulgas zoombis los atrapen….

Y el zorro se convierta en una liebre

¡Judy Hoops decidirá con quién irá a la fiesta de brujas!

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap! Y recuerden en Halloween todo puede pasar hasta que las pulgas zoombis conquisten Fanfiction buuuuuuuuuuuuuu! **


	2. Capitulo II

**¡Hola a todos! Si si siiiiii ya sé que esta historia a muchos no les gustó, sé que no es el típico fic y mil gracias al único que me escribió un comentario (Gracias eres muy valiente) y a pesar de que las pulgas zoombis me aconsejaron que no lo escribiera, aquí estoy usando el poco tiempo libre que me queda.**

**Para los que me pidieron NICKUDY a pesar de las miles de protestas de las pulgas zoombis ¡Este fic parece más de San Valentín que de Halloween (Las pulgas zoombis siguen enojadas y hasta pienso que ya me odian: Han amenazado con dejar Destiempo) y si es difícil visualizar a Nick atrapado en el cuerpo de Jack pero todo esto tiene una razón, así que si estas leyendo este cap espero que lo leas hasta el final, así que bienvenido espero lo disfrutes: **

Suavecitos y Peligrosos

Capitulo II

Era la mañana de Halloween y las calles de Zootopia estaban llenas de animales disfrazados caminando de un lado a otro como si la vida en la ciudad de los sueños fuera perfecta, bueno tal vez si lo era para todos, pero no para el zorro, bueno más bien para el zorro atrapado en el cuerpo de una de liebre.

La noche anterior había sido la peor de su vida, había tenido que pasarla en el lujoso apartamento de Jack que odiaba con toda su alma y si lo odiaba era porque estaba consciente de que era cualquier cosa menos un buen agente, sin embargo, todos en el ZPD sentían un inmenso respeto hacia él.

Iba manejando el hermoso Mercedes color perla del agente Savage, buscando un mal lugar para estacionarse y con un suspiro pensó que a pesar de ser una liebre en el exterior seguía siendo un zorro astuto hábil a la hora de resolver enigmas… pero ¿Cómo podría fingir ser alguien que no era? No lograba definir la personalidad de Jack, odiaba sus sonrisas irónicas y sobre todo su mirada impertinente.

No tenía lógica nada de lo que le había pasado la tarde anterior y le era casi imposible pretender ser esa liebre arrogante ¿Cómo lograría fingir hasta que encontrara una solución? Tendría que ser en esencia un idiota con mal carácter ¿No era bastante que ya sufriera con esas largas orejas? Había dormido de una manera que se había torcido el cuello y no podía dejar de pensar en Judy ¿Cómo ella aceptaría ir a la fiesta de Halloween con él?

Aun con todo el embrollo, Jack y él habían acordado mantener el secreto y aceptar las nuevas identidades hasta que se pudieran romper el hechizo, aunque como todos sabemos Nick no se quedaría sin hacer nada ya que había ideado un plan. De pronto su día había mejorado y había encontrado el lugar perfecto para aparcarse: Línea roja que indicaba que nadie debía aparcarse con un letrero Prohibido Estacionarse No muy lejos del ZPD.

Se bajó del auto, con la seguridad de su nuevo plan y comenzó a caminar pavoneándose hacia el ZPD con su pelaje sucio y desaliñado; sabiendo que con ese aspecto acabaría con esa liebre engreída.

Respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de precinto, al llegar a la recepción Garraza no pudo evitar hacer una cara de asco. Nick sabiendo que para los ojos de todos era la liebre se echó por el hombro sus orejas, de manera que si eso se hubiera filmado en cámara lenta parecería que estaba superbueno.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, advirtió que muchos oficiales lo veían y sabia que no era por lo bien que se veía, sino porque técnicamente estaba arruinando la reputación del 'Gran agente Savage' o bien por el segundo motivo menos probable y que de verdad esperaba que no fuera: porque aun hablaban de el incidente de la tarde anterior. En un precinto tan grande estaba seguro de que pasaban otras cosas más interesantes.

Llegó a la junta matutina y se sentó al lado de Judy en uno de los asientos de la mitad. Había un par de oficiales más, pero la mayoría seguían rezagados en el pasillo, saboreando los últimos y preciados instantes de libertad antes del suplicio de escuchar los gritos del jefe Bogo.

Judy miraba en silencio a la liebre mientras comía un chocolate.

-Me da gusto que no seas de esas chicas que no comen nada porque siempre están a dieta-Dijo Nick sintiendo en ese instante que tenia más bien el autoestima de una ameba que de una liebre.

\- Con Nick siempre hacemos competencia de quién come más chocolates- Dijo ella riendo y sacando un chocolate de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme ofreciéndoselo a la liebre.

Él aceptó el chocolate y bajando la mirada preguntó - ¿Te gusta Nick? -

El estomago de Judy brincó tan alto que hasta pensó que había chocado con su cerebro ¿Cómo Jack le preguntaba eso?

\- ¿Te parece que ando con él? - Preguntó ella para ganar tiempo en lo que su estomago y cerebro llegaban a su sitio.

El lo pensó un momento y dijo -Bueno ¿Pero te gusta? –

-Es mi mejor amigo y compañero ¿Sabes cuantas cosas hemos vivido juntos? – Judy lo miró fijamente.

-Pero ¿Te gusta? Te prometo que puedes confiar en mi-

Era un momento clave y Nick aprovechaba su nueva identidad para saber que pensaba Judy acerca de él, pero en ese instante entró a la sala de juntas Bogo y el momento se interrumpió ya que detrás del búfalo, llegó Jack en el cuerpo del zorro, había sido el último en entrar y dirigirse a toda prisa sentándose al lado de la liebre.

Lo peor no era que el zorro había llegado tarde si no que Judy y todos los demás animales lo miraban con asombro ya que llevaba el uniforme desarreglado y el pelaje desaliñado acomodado de tal manera como si se hubiera hecho un peinado estilo punk.

Nick en el cuerpo de la liebre lo miraba perplejo ¿Qué había hecho esa maldita liebre con su pelaje? ¡Estaba arruinando su reputación! Mientras todos miraban al zorro con cara de incredulidad antes de reírse a carcajadas.

-Vaya, estas juntas matutinas son cada vez más interesantes- Dijo Delgato riendo a carcajadas.

Nick en el cuerpo de Jack miraba molesto al zorro diciendo en voz baja - ¿Qué has hecho? -

-No te enojes, Jacky, sabes que somos muy buenos amigos- Comentó Jack con voz calmada como si disfrutara sonriendo con malicia.

Judy en cambió parecía estar totalmente tranquila tratando de comunicarse con el zorro intentando entender que era lo que había ocurrido.

Para Nick estar en esa situación y estar atrapado en el cuerpo de la liebre era una pesadilla así que tomó aire para calmarse. No tenia ni idea de cómo saldría de ese problema, pero sabía que tenia que concentrarse en buscar una solución así que comenzó a comerse sin ningún cuidado el chocolate que le había regalado Judy mientras pensaba en su próximo plan, pero de pronto sintió la mirada de todos que lo observaban a algo que había detrás de él con seriedad.

\- ¡Agente Savage!¡Fuera de la junta y a Parquímetros! Si se quiere comportar como un oficial, será tratado como uno – Gruñó Bogo.

A Nick le avergonzaba admitir que él no era esa maldita liebre así que lanzó un suspiro exasperado, podía fingir que no le importaba igual no era a él al que acababan de expulsar de la junta matutina y lo habían mandado directo a Parquímetros, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir escuchó a Bogo gritar:

-Oficial Wilde y Hopps ¡Fuera de la junta y a Parquímetros! -

La paciencia de ese búfalo no había durado ni cinco minutos. Nick que para los ojos de todos era Jack Savage apretó la mandíbula y se obligo a reducir la marcha antes de salir de la junta.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a un pasillo y se apoyó contra la pared, sintiendo como si hubiera corrido y le faltara la respiración. De pronto sintió un golpe y como lo alzaban con gran fuerza.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Bájame ahora mismo! - Exclamó Nick a Jack, sabiendo que estando en el cuerpo de esa liebre lo ponía en desventaja y tenía que hacerse escuchar con la mayor autoridad posible.

Jack que aprovechó la fuerza que le daba tener la complexión de un zorro comenzó a reír arrastrándolo, doblando una esquina algo apartada dándole contra la pared haciendo que Nick sintiera una punzada de dolor.

-Mira, estamos en un problema y no creo que te convenga hacerte daño a ti mismo ya que esta no es la mejor manera de lidiar con tus problemas- Las palabras de Nick a través del cuerpo de la liebre sonaban duras pero contenidas.

Jack al entender que por más que odiara a ese zorro, estaba en su cuerpo lo colocó de regreso al suelo y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia un rincón.

-Eres un zorro con un conejito de Energizer dentro ¡Podrías dejar de ser tan dramático y soltarme! Necesitamos hablar- Insistía Nick cansado de estar en el cuerpo de esa liebre.

Jack no hizo caso ya que el tenía la ventaja al estar en el cuerpo del zorro, seguía con su paso inquebrantable, resoplando enfadado y aprovechando la oportunidad de admirar su nuevo cuerpo y fuerza.

A decir verdad, Nick que podría al fin verse de otra perspectiva se dio cuenta que en realidad era un zorro muy atractivo con muy buena espalda y sus músculos se podían notar bajo la sencilla camiseta de su uniforme, apretada pero no demasiado ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Toda su vida había odiado ser un zorro, pero empezaba a estar harto de ser una liebre, ya que no soportaba la fuerza de un zorro, las costillas le dolían.

-Me puedes soltar…-Nick no terminó de decir la frase porque de pronto Jack con la fuerza de un zorro frenó en seco y lo tiró al suelo.

-Odio admitirlo ¡Estoy cansado de ser un maldito zorro! Necesitamos un plan-Dijo Jack sin aire.

Nick se quedó en el suelo donde estaba sin moverse y aturdido ¿Necesitaban un plan? Naturalmente que lo ocupaban, pero jamás se había visto envuelto en una situación así y mucho menos con el creído de Jack que no era de mucha ayuda y a esas alturas lo más probable es que jamás podría invitar a Judy al baile de Halloween.

-Chicos por favor ¿Por qué no se tranquilizan? – Intervino Judy que acababa de llegar a la escena preocupada, instintivamente tendiéndole la pata para ayudar a la liebre que estaba en el suelo.

A pesar de todo, Nick que se sentía cansado de estar atrapado en el cuerpo de esa liebre tomo la pata de Judy levantándose sin dejar de mirar al zorro.

-Sígueme- Le dijo ella guiándolo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su cubículo.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? Pensaba que me odiabas, soy Jack Savage ¿No lo recuerdas? – Dijo él tratando de tomar aire fingiendo que era en realidad la liebre.

Judy sonrió con tristeza poniendo sus ojos en blanco y esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Para empezar, yo no odio a nadie y puedo darme cuenta que no eres Jack- Dijo ella acercándose a él.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto él preocupado, ya que con la pelea que se había armado no se había puesto a pensar en si ella estaba bien.

-Estoy bien y no cambies de tema-

El suspiró, deseando con toda su alma que su vida fuera normal y pudiera estar con Judy como era antes.

-Ven conmigo al baile de Halloween- Dijo ella tomando con delicadeza una de las patas de la liebre – Tengo el mejor disfraz y quiero que estés conmigo-

El cerró los ojos y comenzó a lamentarse ¿Por qué en el momento más perfecto tenia que seguir siendo una liebre? ¿Tendría que vivir el resto de su vida sabiendo que probablemente nunca volvería a ser un zorro?

Estaba dispuesto a proteger a Judy para siempre, se había prometido bajar al infierno diez veces con tal de que nadie pudiera hacerle daño. Había aprendido a las malas que esa eterna pelea con Jack no era tan divertido como parecía y ya le daba igual tener el cuerpo entumecido y lo peor ¡Judy lo había invitado al baile! Pero seguía atrapado en el cuerpo de esa liebre.

Las lagrimas que a esas alturas ya debían haber aparecido, amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia ¡Ese no era la clase de chico que quería ser! Había odiado toda su vida ser un depredador, pero estar atrapado en el cuerpo de una presa le hacia ver que no importaba que clase de animal fuera ya que Judy podía ver a través de sus ojos quien era en realidad.

¡Por esa razón se había enamorado de ella! Se cubrió la cabeza con sus patas intentando reaccionar.

De pronto sintió un golpe en su cabeza y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en la patrulla junto a Judy que lo golpeaba una y otra vez gritando:

\- ¡Despierta zorro! -

¿Acaso todo había sido una pesadilla? Aún adormilado intentaba despertarse ¡Su pelaje era rojizo de nuevo! Levantó la cabeza tan rápido que le dio un calambre ¡Era un zorro! Jamás había sido esa maldita liebre y Judy estaba a su lado.

Se fijó en cada detalle de ella, en su pelaje gris, en sus ojos violeta, en sus hermosas orejas. A pesar de que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla le había echado de menos, aún se sentía algo asustado y un poco molesto con Jack, pero después de todo el tiempo que había sufrido pensando en como invitar a Judy al baile, del tiempo que había estado dudando de todo, en ese instante que la tenia tan cerca, era incapaz de mostrar otra emoción que no era el amor intenso que sentía por ella.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Preguntó ella confundida al sentir la mirada del zorro.

-Siento haberme quedado dormido, pero tengo algo que decirte, tenemos que hablar- La voz del zorro sonaba ronca por la mezcla del sueño y los nervios.

\- ¿Hablar? -

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a ir al baile de Halloween con el zorro más apuesto del ZPD? - Nick no podía respirar. Solo podía esperar la respuesta en lo más profundo de su ser.

Ella se volvió despacio para mirarlo y a hacerlo se dio cuenta de que él había bajado la guardia. La estaba dejando ver su verdadero yo y no la fachada valiente, indiferente y seguro que le demostraba a los demás.

Los brazos de Nick la rodearon al instante, como un acto reflejo y así sin más acabaron abrazados. Algo tan inocente como un abrazo de pronto adquiría un significado distinto. El aliento de el le acaricio el cuello y ella sintió escalofríos.

Ella se acercó más a él concentrándose en sus ojos y tomando aire en un instante recorriendo el espacio que los separaba cubriendo sus labios con los suyos.

**NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA:**

**¿No les parece curioso? Nos pasamos toda la vida deseando ser como los demás, esperando al chico o la chica perfecta y el beso perfecto. Todos dicen No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes Y estoy empezando a pensar que esa frase tiene razón. Si quieres alcanzar tus sueños ¡Arriésgate! ¡Y Feliz Halloween!**


End file.
